Mi San Valentín! Reto o Concurso de San Valentín
by anaradcliffe
Summary: San Valentín de Rougue


¨ Mi San Valentín. ¨

Un jueves en la mansión Xavier, estábamos en la clase de Historia con Storm, yo ya no era alumna pero me quedaba en las clases para ayudar en lo que sea necesario. Storm dio un anuncio.

Chicos, tengo algo que decirles!! Sus profesores y yo hemos decidido hacer una fiesta este Sábado 13 de Febrero, una fiesta de mascaras, ya sabrán por cual motivo Día de San Valetín, Será a las 8 PM.

Estaba confusa, hace 3 años que había muerto el Profesor, Ciclope y Ella, Jane, la mujer que robo el corazón de Logan o Wolverine; como se hace llamar. No habían hecho fiestas desde hace 3 años y me pareció confuso que en una fecha que no es importante hicieran algo, el ultimo fue Bobby que ahora esta con Kitty.

Sonó un timbre para cambiar de clase, tocaba con Logan, era profesor de Defensa. Todos nos fuimos a cambiar, yo me puse un short rojo, una camisa de tirantes negra y unos tenis blancos.

- Buenos Tardes! - dice logan, que traía un tipo pants negro con una camisa de tirantes blanca y tenis negros.

- Buenos Tardes Profesor! - respondieron todos

- Fórmense en parejas, y pelearan con ellas!

Se formaron las parejas, y yo solo me puse aun lado, entonces lo mire, Logan me estaba mirando de arriba a abajo y dándose cuenta de que lo había descubierto, me miro a los ojos.

- Marie! Ven, tú formaras pareja conmigo.

- S si Logan- El es el único que me dice Marie.

Nos pusimos en posición de combate y así se fue la clase, yo por supuesto ponía mas atención a Logan, que a la pelea, cuando desperté de mi transe, me di cuenta de que el estaba arriba de mi y que estábamos tirados, yo lo mire y el mi miro a los ojos y estaba tan cerca de mi, cuando... sonó el maldito timbre.

Todos salimos, a ducharnos ya que era hora de la cena, decidí ponerme la pijama, que era un tipo vestido color lila y llegaba a las rodillas. Todos ya estaban a sentados, cuando entre, mire que el lugar desocupado estaba entre Logan y Bobby.

Me senté. Estamos ya a punto de terminar cuando sentí una mano en mi pierna, ERA DE LOGAN, lo mire y me dedico una sonrisa y después la quito. Me fui a la cama muy confundida.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a comprar sus trajes. Storm me llevo a una tienda de vestidos que se usaban antes. Elegí uno rojo con un corsé de cintura en negro, con unos guantes negros y la mascara entre negro y rojo con una pluma negra.

**Sábado 13 de febrero 7:30 PM**

Yo ya estaba arreglada, traía mi vestido, unos tacones negros, mis guantes, mi pelo estaba recogido en un peinado alto y ya traía mi mascara, en mi cuello traía una gargantilla que me había dado mi madre antes de irme de casa.

Storm nos dijo que la fiesta iba a ser en el comedor, que ya estaba arreglada, que los hombres saldrían por un lado y las mujeres de otro para no reconocernos en los pasillos.

Todo estaba decorado con Flores y Globos entre rojos, rosas y blanco. Había luces doradas por todos lados. Yo estaba en una barra que tenia todo tipo de bebidas, estaba sirviéndome ponche cuando de pronto, por la puerta que estaba a mi derecha, entraron todos los hombres, la mayoría tenían smoking negro y uno que otro blanco. Yo estaba tratando de descifrar quien de ellos era Logan. De pronto sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi.

Hola Bella Dama - dijo ese hombre, con una voz aterciopelada, que se me hizo conocido.

Hola - dije yo, entonces empezó a tocar la música, era una balada.

¿Quieres bailar? – Yo dude – Vamos no muerdo, no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras – dijo

Esta bien – Sentí que puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, yo puse uno en su hombro y juntamos nuestras otras manos.

Nos empezamos a mover al compás de la música. Me sentía tan bien en los brazos de ese hombre, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Bailamos otras 2 canciones más.

Quiero ir a tomar algo – le dije

Esta bien – me dijo. Nos fuimos a las barras y yo me serví ponche y mire que el se sirvió whisky.

¿Quieres? - me pregunto. Yo lo mire a través de esa mascara negra, nunca había tomado, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Si – deje mi ponche y me sirvió en un vaso un poco de whisky, lo tome y sentí mi garganta seca – Esta muy fuerte – le dije, pero me serví mas.

Nos tomamos 4 vasos de whisky, el chocaba los vasos cada vez que tomábamos un nuevo vaso. El estaba como si nada, pero yo ya me sentía mareada.

Salud – me dijo, a su quinto vaso. Me miro y se dio cuenta que estaba mareada – Vamos a fuera, a respirar un poco de aire fresco – Yo dije nada, solo moví mi cabeza de atrás para adelante en señal que si.

Salimos al balcón, estábamos recargados en las rejillas del balcón, el mi miraba mientras yo miraba la luna.

¿Que hora es? – le pregunte

11: 59 – dijo. Me quede callada, todo estaba en silencio, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mi, era ese hombre.

**¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Marie! **– Yo estaba sorprendida, haciéndome preguntas como ¿Como sabes quien soy? ¿Por qué me dice Marie, si todos me dicen Rougue, menos…

**¿Logan? **– El solo me sonrío. Me quede maravillada, había pasado esa noche al lado de Logan.

**Si, Marie **– me contesto, al momento de que se estaba quitando la mascara negra.

Estaba maravillada, ahora que le pude ver la cara estaba tan guapo en ese smoking negro. El se acerco mas a mi, yo me sentía nerviosa. Cerré los ojos, sentía sus manos en mi cara, tocando mis mejillas, mi frente y dibujando el contorno de mis labios pintados color carmín.

Sentí cuando me quito la mascara, y abrí los ojos, me miraba y se detenía mirándome los labios.

Quiero besarte – dijo Logan.

Pues hazlo – le conteste

Puso sus manos en mi cuello, me atrajo mas hacia el y **me beso**. Me sentí como estar en el cielo, su beso era fuerte pero suave a la vez, exigía más mi boca pero de una manera dulce y tierna, sentí cuando su lengua invadió mi boca demandado mas del beso, pasaba mis manos por su cabello, cuellos y espalda mientras el tenia una mano en mi cintura, masajeándola, acariciándola y la otra mano en mi cuello.

**Te amo, Marie** – dijo, separando nuestro beso.

**También, Te amo Logan **– dándole un beso mas apasionado que el otro.

**Feliz Día de San Valentín **– dijimos al mismo tiempo, entrelazando nuestras manos.

Fin.


End file.
